


The Sun Sets on the Emperor's Court

by Drollittle



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drollittle/pseuds/Drollittle
Summary: Pendrecarc, before the assignments were made I read through the requests, and I loved your ideas for fanart of the Mede court and started brainstorming and sketching. So then when I got assigned to you I was thrilled! Making this has been very fun, therapeutic even, and I hope you like it. I appropriated all sorts of cultures for it, mainly Persian and Byzantine. Whether or not Gen ever actually sneaks through the emperor's palace, it can be symbolic of his influence. The second person can be whoever you want it to be--Irene, Costis, Kamet, Laela, Sophos, Pigeon...Even though Nehusaresh is probably not among the two most prominent men behind the emperor, the guy on the right (the emperor's left) is him and the guy on the emperor's right is the heir.The position of the slave woman--under the pillar as if supporting it, but moving out toward freedom--is hopefully symbolic as well. I'm hoping that Kamet isn't the only slave whose situation improves because of Gen's efforts.Check out the mosaic of Byzantine Emperor Justinian and his wife. They look so weird and sickly, it makes me wonder if the mosaic artist did it on purpose, like the sculptor in Shelly's  Ozymandias poem.emperor: "make a mosaic of me"artist: "yes Your Majesty." hmm no one really likes him; I'm going to make him look weird and sickly.emperor: "why do I look weird and sickly?"artist: "sorry, that's just how mosaics work."





	The Sun Sets on the Emperor's Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendrecarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendrecarc/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Pendrecarc, before the assignments were made I read through the requests, and I loved your ideas for fanart of the Mede court and started brainstorming and sketching. So then when I got assigned to you I was thrilled! Making this has been very fun, therapeutic even, and I hope you like it. I appropriated all sorts of cultures for it, mainly Persian and Byzantine. Whether or not Gen ever actually sneaks through the emperor's palace, it can be symbolic of his influence. The second person can be whoever you want it to be--Irene, Costis, Kamet, Laela, Sophos, Pigeon...  
> Even though Nehusaresh is probably not among the two most prominent men behind the emperor, the guy on the right (the emperor's left) is him and the guy on the emperor's right is the heir.  
> The position of the slave woman--under the pillar as if supporting it, but moving out toward freedom--is hopefully symbolic as well. I'm hoping that Kamet isn't the only slave whose situation improves because of Gen's efforts. 
> 
> Check out the mosaic of Byzantine Emperor Justinian and his wife. They look so weird and sickly, it makes me wonder if the mosaic artist did it on purpose, like the sculptor in Shelly's Ozymandias poem.  
> emperor: "make a mosaic of me"  
> artist: "yes Your Majesty." hmm no one really likes him; I'm going to make him look weird and sickly.  
> emperor: "why do I look weird and sickly?"  
> artist: "sorry, that's just how mosaics work."


End file.
